<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different Strengths by BananaSixteen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292983">Different Strengths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSixteen/pseuds/BananaSixteen'>BananaSixteen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Digital Art, M/M, Preschoolers, commissioned art added, more platonic than romantic, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSixteen/pseuds/BananaSixteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulls out two tiny squishy pizza mascots. “Itaru likes pizza, right?” Itaru’s eyes were sparkling with awe as he nodded his head. Misumi grabbed his hand and dropped one of the toys into his open hand, “Now we can match!!” Itaru looked at the toy in his small hands as he squeezed it causing the toy to make a loud squeaking noise. Itaru’s eyes sparkled even more if possible and hugged Misumi tight. “Hehehe Itaru likes it!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different Strengths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Uhh this prompt for today was hard for me so I honestly kind of stretched the meaning in the fanfic, hope that's okay LOL Either way, please enjoy Misumi and Itaru as kids together!  OH ALSO please let me know if you like me adding art to these? I don't know if people find them annoying to read through or not so haha thanks!</p><p>Art Commissioned From: @sakurawagashi on Twitter! (https://twitter.com/sakurawagashi/status/1277138734534684673?s=20)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another day at the daycare, Misumi excitedly ran inside after his mom let go of his hand running off to a brown haired kid in the corner. “Itaru!!!” The brunette jumped at hearing his voice only to see a light blue hair jump onto him causing them both to tumble back onto the floor. “Misumi kun, that’s dangerous!!” One of the teachers called out to both of them. “Be more careful!” “Yessss!!!” Misumi called back as he looked down to see the brunette rubbing the back of his head. “Oh sorry! Did I hurt Itaru?” “Ah no- I’m okay but don’t do that again, Misumi…” The brunette pouted, visibly more upset and in pain than he let on. “Pain, pain go away!” Misumi rubbed the top of Itaru’s head then moved it up making it seem like he caught the pain and made it fly away. “Now, Itaru’s pain is gone!” As he got up, holding his tiny hand out offering to help Itaru up. </p><p>“Oh!!” Itaru jumped by the sudden rise in Misumi’s voice again, “I got this at the store yesterday with mama! I wanted to give it to Itaru so we can match!” He pulls out two tiny squishy pizza mascots. “Itaru likes pizza, right?” Itaru’s eyes were sparkling with awe as he nodded his head. Misumi grabbed his hand and dropped one of the toys into his open hand, “Now we can match!!”</p><p> Itaru looked at the toy in his small hands as he squeezed it causing the toy to make a loud squeaking noise. Itaru’s eyes sparkled even more if possible and hugged Misumi tight. “Hehehe Itaru likes it!” Misumi grabbed his hand, smiling “Let’s go play outside!” “W-wait I don’t want to lose our new toy though!” “Hmm let’s put it in our pockets!! That way we won’t lose it!” Itaru nodded his head as he put the toy away, patting his pocket to make sure it wouldn’t fall out. Once Misumi saw him secure it enough, he grabbed his hand running outside to the play area. </p><p>“What do you want to play, Itaru?” “Umm….” Itaru scanned the playground, there were lots of kids playing around the slide and swings especially the kids who were always mean to him so he kept looking for a place to play. In the corner, there was a huge tree and a small sand box next to it, no kids really played in that area as it was far away from the rest of the playground. “There?....” Itaru pointed and Misumi tilted his head, squinting his eyes at the area while Itaru tugged at the bottom of his smock, “Or-” “Okay!! We can make triangle castles!” Misumi tugged the shy Itaru behind him. </p><p>Misumi let go of his hand as he plopped his butt into the sand, gathering sand to try and form a pyramid shape. Itaru slowly sat down next to Misumi, just watching him as he gathered sand fiddling with the bottom of his smock in the process. Misumi tilted his head at Itaru, “Does Itaru need to go potty?” “Wha- no! I-I went potty earlier…”<br/>
As Itaru pulled down his hat over his face becoming scarlet. “But Itaru’s not playing too and keeps messing with his shirt! I thought Itaru needed to go potty?”<br/>
“I-” Meow! “Ah! Did Itaru meow?” “It wasn’t me!” Meooow! Meooooow! </p><p>They both looked up at the tree to see a kitten on one of the branches. “Oh kitty! Kitty, are you okay?” Meooow meoooow... “The kitty is scared! Don’t worry kitty I’ll get you!” “Wha- Misumi, how do you know it’s scared?” Misumi tilted his head, “Because kitty told me? You didn’t hear kitty say it was scared?” Itaru shook his head in response as Misumi got up running towards the tree trying to climb it. “Misu-Misumi! I don’t think teacher would like you doing that!” “But kitty is scared so I’m gonna get it!! You go call teacher instead!” Itaru got up watching as Misumi climbed the train, he kept looking from the tree and the teachers who were too busy with the other kids to notice Misumi climbing the tree.</p><p> Misumi was already on top of the tree at the branch when Itaru looked back. “I-I’m gonna help too!” Misumi looked down to see Itaru trying to also climb the tree, “Here, grab my hand!” Misumi held out his hand to help Itaru pull himself up to the branch. “Okay kitty come here! I’ll grab you!” As Misumi crawled onto the branch slowly and the kitten inched closer, “Be careful Misumi…” The kitten continued crawling until a bird flew out of the tree from behind them, startling the kitten causing it to run off and jump into Itaru’s arms instead. “Woah! The kitty went to Itaru!” Itaru held onto the kitten tightly making sure not to let go of it as it shivered in his touch. Meoow meoow. “Hehe the kitty said you’re warm and make them feel safe!” Itaru’s eyes sparkled as he smiled petting the kitten. </p><p>“Okay, we need to get down, I’ll go first so Itaru can hand the kitty to me!” Misumi started climbing down the tree till he reached the bottom, holding his hands up for Itaru to hand off the kitten. “Okay! I’m ready!” As Itaru leaned down to try to hand off the kitty, his foot caught on the tree and he fell forward, dropping the kitten as he tumbled forward head onto Misumi.<br/>
They both tumbled causing them to be covered in dirt, Misumi sat up rubbing his head as he heard sniffles, “Itaru! Itaru, are you okay?!”<br/>
Itaru was just sitting and mumbling, “M-m-my k-” “Where does it hurt? Does your head hurt?” Itaru sat up and showed his scraped knee, the scrape didn’t look horrible but it was obviously super painful to him. “Your knee! Come on, let’s go show teacher!”<br/>
Misumi grabbed Itaru’s hand helping him up as the kitten walked over to them and licked both of their legs. The kitten meowed softly before turning away and going through a hole in the fence. “Kitty told us thank you and they said Itaru is strong!” “I’m strong?...” “Yeah, Itaru is strong!” As Misumi grabbed his hand to walk over to one of the teachers, “Itaru is strong because he’s not crying over his knee even though it’s painful!”<br/>
“Ah!! Itaru! Misumi! What were you two doing? What happened?!” Right as one of the teachers ran over to the both of them, Itaru started crying hard. “Itaru, what’s wrong? Oh! You have a scrape, wait here while I go get bandages! Stay with him, okay Misumi?”<br/>
“Okaaay!!” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Misumi tightened the hold on their hands as he looked at Itaru, “It really hurts?” Itaru was crying as he nodded his head, “It hurts!! It really hurts!!!” “But, Itaru kept it in! So, pain pain, go away!!” As Misumi did the same hand motion he did earlier with Itaru’s head but instead on his knee this time, Itaru’s sobs slowly turned into sniffles as the teacher came back with a medical kit. “This might sting a little,okay?” As the teacher cleaned the scrape, Itaru just held onto Misumi’s hand tighter sniffling. “Oh! You can also squeeze this as we hold hands Itaru!” Misumi pulled out the matching pizza toy from his pocket, squishing it as it made a squeak noise. Itaru pulled out his matching toy, squeezing it along with Misumi and smiled.  </p><p>“Okay, all done! You two go inside and clean yourselves up, no more playtime outside for both of you today.” They both nodded as they walked inside, Misumi grabbing one of the washcloths in the bathroom and wiping his face. Itaru just stood watching him till Misumi started wiping his face for him, smiling. “Itaru show me the new game you got!” “You wanna watch me?...” Misumi nodded his head, smiling as he grabbed both of Itaru’s hands. “Itaru always looks so cool!” Itaru smiled as he grabbed one of Misumi’s hands taking him to where his games are. They both sat in the corner with Misumi laying his head on Itaru’s shoulder as he watched him play his game and talk about how all the characters were cool and different. </p><p>“Where’s Misumi and Itaru? Their parents are here to pick them up!” “They should be in the pillow area!” “Misumi! Itaru!....” As the teacher walked over and called out to them, they saw Misumi fast asleep on Itaru’s shoulder with drool slowly coming out of his mouth while Itaru was fighting his sleep, nodding off as he tried to continue pressing the buttons on his game with one hand as the other hand was interlocked with Misumi’s tiny hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>